


It's not what it looks like

by escapingtherealworld



Category: BBS - Fandom, Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: GreyHaeven is Nyxeunoia (new account name), M/M, Maybe more characters ill tag later, Nyxeunoia is a friends of mine btw, first multi chapter fic, man i dont know, not sure who else I'll include, strangers to friends?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapingtherealworld/pseuds/escapingtherealworld
Summary: Evan is a widely known ice hockey player who moved to LA to further his career. Jonathan was an ordinary guy, with an ordinary job who moved to LA with a friend. The pair are complete strangers, yet they are constantly bumping into each other. The media take it the wrong way.Prompt: "You're sort of famous and we vaguely know each other through bumping into each other all the time but the media thinks we're dating."





	1. Quick Information Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic. So I'll do my best to keep it going, and I hope you enjoy.

Hello, I know you're here for the actual fic but I need to quickly address something. This is my first ever multiple chapter piece of writing so it may not be the best you've seen but I'm giving it a go. Also, this is based on the prompt “You’re sort of famous and we vaguely know each other through bumping into each other all the time but the media thinks we’re dating” by mewlink on Tumblr.

I have a list of prompts on my Tumblr/s which has all the prompts I use, crediting the person I got them from. My blogs are below if you want to check them out, and I hope you enjoy!

Main blog: escapingtherealworld  
Prompt blog: k-prompts


	2. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan and Evan run into each other, literally. Both pre-occupied with their phones, they have an unexpected meeting. Little do they know it won't be their last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, chapter 1! Hope you enjoy :)

*Evan’s POV*  
After spending roughly five hours on a plane, I was glad to finally be on land again. About two months ago I was offered a place in the LA ice hockey team, so I packed up my stuff and moved out to Los Angeles. It will be a huge change for me. I’ve lived in Canada my whole life, and now I’ve suddenly left everything behind. I’ve left my family, friends, teammates, but how could I not? This was a huge opportunity for me, I couldn’t not take it, right?

I jumped in a taxi which took me to my new house. It wasn’t a large place but it wasn’t small either. Out the front was a remote-controlled gate which opened to reveal an open car space. The building was two stories, and quite modern looking. The house itself was to the left of the gate, with a small balcony over the door and another over the parking space. I unlocked my front door for the first time and began to explore the inside. Downstairs was the kitchen, lounge room, dining room and a bathroom, and upstairs was the second bathroom and bedroom, which led out to both balconies. Checking my phone I saw the time, 11:50am, meaning I had a couple hours to kill before the moving van arrived with all my furniture. I decided it was a good time to explore the area and grab some lunch.

I found a café near to where a live, being about a 10-minute walk down the road. I sat down while I ate my food when a couple kids came up to me asking for a picture. Of course, I said yes, I love meeting fans. They are all so nice and I honestly wonder why they like me as much as they do, and each time someone recognises me it surprises me no matter how many times its happened. After exploring the area for an hour and a half I decided I should probably head back, if I wanted my stuff I had to be there when the truck arrived. As I walked, my phone buzzed in my pocket. Pulling it out I checked to see who it was. I read the name Smitty with the message “ey fuckboi you good?”. I chuckled at the message my friend had sent, slightly missing being with the man. I opened the message to reply when I was suddenly bumped in too. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry” The unfamiliar voice spoke up.

*Jon’s POV*  
“Oh my god, I’m so sorry” I quickly grab my phone which I dropped when I bumped into this person. Of course, I manage to run into the only fucking person on this side of the road. Looking up at his face he looked familiar, but I couldn’t put my finger on who he was. He was pretty buff. He had these deep brown eyes, and a strong face. He wore a pair of black ripped jeans and a white shirt which clearly showed his muscles, which were impressive. I’m not gonna lie, he was pretty damn attractive.

“No it’s my fault, I wasn’t looking where I was going. On my phone” he waved his phone in the air before putting it in his pocket.

“I guess it was both our faults then” I said as I waved my phone back at him. “Well, I should get going, uh, sorry about- you know- running into you and all.” Stuttering through my sentence I quickly unlocked my phone to continue texting Luke.

“Don’t worry about it. It was nice meeting you- uh-“

“Jonathan” I stuck free hand out for him to shake. Which he did.

“Nice to meet you Jonathan. It’s Evan, by the way.”

“Well, it was nice meeting you too Evan.” We let go and continued on with our day. I had to get back soon or Luke would freak. Who was that, and why was his face and name so familiar to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's short. I'll try to make the next part longer. Thanks for reading!


	3. A picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A picture of the pairs meeting yesterday spreads quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo, Chapter 2! Thank you all for the feed back on the last chapter, it was lovely <3

***Jon’s POV***

“It’s about time you got back” Within seconds of walking in the door of our shared apartment, my roommate Luke was hovering in front of me. Luke wasn’t just my roommate, he was my best friend, practically my brother. I’ve known him my whole life, grew up with him by my side, and as much as I loved the guy, he worried too much. Like, way too much. Here he was about to scold me for being home late again, I told him I’d be back by 12pm, it was 12:05pm. “You’re late.”

“By 5 minutes. You don’t need to worry so much, I’m not fucking 5 years old.”

“You sure act like it sometimes” he snickered and went back to whatever it was he was doing.

***Evan’s POV***

Once I parted ways with the blue eyed stranger, which I now know to be Jonathan, I pulled out my phone to reply to Smiity’s text. I quickly sent back a message reading ‘I’m fine, you really gotta work on your greetings man’, I shoved my phone back into my pocket and continued walking. Arriving back at my house I saw the moving truck coming up the street. It took a few hours to move all my belongings into the new place, even with the help of the moving crew. By the time we finished it was 4:40pm, so I decided to begin unpacking a few things. Starting with the bedroom, I went upstairs carrying the box with all my clothes. I unpacked everything into my closet and draws, stepping back to look it over. Looking at the time again I realised it was almost 7. “Time for dinner” I said to no one, heading downstairs to the kitchen. Opening the fridge I mentally face palmed, “Of course there’s nothing in the fridge”. I made a mental note to go grocery shopping tomorrow and picked up my phone to look for the number of the closest pizza place. Once that was ordered I finally sat down for the first time since I arrived and found myself thinking about my encounter with the blue-eyed man today. It’s funny to me, neither of us paying attention, both mindlessly texting as we walk directly into each other. My thoughts are interrupted when my phone started buzzing again, this time because of incoming call from my mum. “Hey mum”

“Hello Evan. How was your flight?” While she was happy for his achievements with his career, she also didn’t want him to move to other country.

“It was good, apart from the screaming child” she laughed softly, something he already missed.

“There’s always one. Anyway, I should go. I was just calling to check in. Call me again soon.”

“I will”

“I love you Ev.”

“Love you too mum.” I hang up and locked my phone. Not even 5 minutes later I hear a buzz, signalling the pizza guy was at my gate. I opened the gate and met him half way with the money, before heading back inside and setting the box on the kitchen counter. I haven’t unpacked any plates or anything so I just ate from the box. Once I was satisfied with how much I ate, I put the box in the fridge and headed to bed. It’s been a long day and I couldn’t wait to sleep. Striping down to my boxers I climbed under my blankets and quickly feel asleep.

***The next day – Jon’s POV***

I was awoken by Luke, who was violently shaking me. “What the fuck man?”

“What is this?” He had finally stopped shaking me, only to shove something in my face. I pushed it out of my face to see a magazine of some kind opened to a page with a large picture.

“A magazine? Whatever it is I don’t care.” I tried rolling back over only to be pulled back.

“Look at the picture.” Taking a closer look at the photo I realised it was of me and Evan, from yesterday. We were standing on the side of the road, me looking at Evan while he waved his phone, with the text “Evan’s mystery man” across the bottom. Along the side was the article, which I began to read. “As many of his followers now, Canadian ice hockey star Evan Fong recently moved to LA after being offered a position on the LA team. For someone who’s been here for less than a day, he seems to be making friends quickly. Who is the mystery man he’s with?” The article continued but I didn’t want to read any more.

“You met Evan fucking Fong and you didn’t tell me!” That’s why he was so familiar to me. Luke is an avid ice hockey fan. I watch games with him here and there, not really paying attention. But I’ve heard his name before, not just from the TV but from Luke screaming as well.

“I didn’t know it was him.” I wasn’t getting back to sleep now, so I threw the covers back and sat up, rubbing my face.

“Oh my god, I never thought I’d be jealous of you” he scoffed “Is that why you were late yesterday?”

“Yeah, neither of us were paying attention and we ran into each other, literally. Well walked, I guess.” He just stood there and stared at me in disbelief.

“I can’t believe you met him and just, walked away I can’t-“ he kept talking to himself as he walked out of my room.

“Sorry?” Luke was insane when it came to sports, especially ice hockey. I’m not such a big fan, in fact I barely know the rules. But if it makes Luke happy then I’ll sit through a game now and then. But, I’m not sure if he’s ever going to get over this. It’s funny though, seeing him act like such a child.

***Evan’s POV***

I was mindlessly flicking through a magazine when I saw it. Somehow, someone managed to get a pretty good shot of me and Jonathan from our conversation yesterday. The caption “Evan’s mystery man” across the bottom. I couldn’t just have one normal conversation without the media immediately assuming something, I knew this, why did I think it would change when I came here? In fact, I had a feeling it was just going to be worse. I was right, I haven’t even been here a day. Soon after I received a text from Smitty, apparently, pictures spread quickly.

_(S= Smitty, E= Evan obviously)_

_S: So… mystery man?_

_E: Shut up, I don’t even know him_

_S: But seriously, who is he? He doesn’t seem that bad looking ;)_

_E: I told you, I don’t know. We bumped into each other on the side of the road yesterday. Talked for less than 5mins, then parted ways._

_S: Ok, ok relax._

_E: It’s just the media twisting everything again, look I have to go get some food and shit. Talk later_

_S: Alrighty_

The media always finds a way to get a picture of anything you do. You get used to it after a while, but it’s still as annoying as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit longer, but also took me 3 hours to write. Not sure why xD Hope you enjoyed :)


	4. The second encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Jonathan meet for the second time. Luke still isn't happy.
> 
> (This sucks I know, please read the notes before reading!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yes I am back! I'm sorry, I've gone back to school now so I have less time to update this. But quickly before you start, I'd like to mention something about Jon. In this story he does youtube but it's not his job, he is still working on it though. He also has a part-time job so, lets see if I remember that in the future. Anyway, Enjoy!

***Time skip to the next day***

***Jon’s POV***

Luke has been ‘ignoring’ me since our conversation yesterday. I don’t know what he expected me to do, ask the guy to wait on the side of the road while I called him and told him to come down cause ‘Evan fucking Fong’ was here? Like I’ve said before, Luke can be a real child. “I’m heading out, cya when I get back!” I shouted over my shoulder to my roommate as I headed out the door. As much as I dreaded it, I had to go to work. I only worked part-time, thank god, the rest of the time I was working on my YouTube videos. Hopefully at some point I won’t have to work, but for now, part-time will do. Speaking of which, I really need to edit some videos, but that’s a job for later. For now, I just need to get through work. I work at a café nearby, meaning I can walk there and back pretty easy, which is helpful at least.

***Evan’s POV***

After answering several texts about my ‘mystery man’ I figured it was time to make some decent food that wasn’t ordered in, now that I’d finally been grocery shopping I could. Once the meal was completed I sat down to eat it. Training starts in roughly 2 weeks, meaning I had a bit of time to kill, I’m thinking of exploring the area more. It would be nice to maybe have new pictures going around to wash out the last, which will hopefully stop the constant questioning. I finished up and cleaned up the mess before grabbing a jacket and heading out into town, deciding I would return to the little café nearby to grab some coffee. My peace didn’t last long. Within minutes I spotted photographers taking photos of my every move, but what did I expect. What happened next however, I definitely was not expecting.

“Hi, how can I help you?” I heard the familiar voice. Immediately I looked up, hoping it wasn’t him. “Oh god, come on. Are you serious?” He sighed, tilting his head back and putting his hands on his hips. Yep, it was him, the ‘mystery man’ himself.

“I uh, didn’t expect to see you here. What’re you doing here anyway?” He just looked at me, with his hands still placed on his hips, before looking at his shirt. Looking at his shirt I saw the café’s logo printed just below his left shoulder, with a name tag attached below. It then hit me; he’s behind the counter, in uniform, asking if he can help me. He works here you idiot. “Oh, right.” We both laughed slightly before he repeated his earlier question. I ordered and quickly turned to take a seat, I can’t believe myself sometimes. Within minutes he put the cup onto my table.

“There you go.” He began walking away, not wanting to stay any longer than he needed to. But I had to know if he’s seen the picture, and apologise if he has.

“Hey Jon” I called out before he got too far away. He stopped and turned on his heels to face me.

“Yeah”

“I’m uh, assuming you saw the picture of- you know” I made a motion between us with my hands. Jesus, why am I saw awkward all of a sudden.

“Yeah, yeah I did.”

“I’m sorry about that, I didn’t-“

“No its fine” He jumped in, not letting me finish. “My roommate was probably more upset about it” He softly laughed. Seeing my confusion, he continued. “He’s ah, quite the fan. He was slightly upset that I didn’t tell him, although to be fair I didn’t really know who you were. No offence”

“None taken. Not gonna lie, it was nice to meet someone who didn’t immediately go ‘oh my god, oh my god!’” I paused, before realising something “That probably sounded super douchey, I’m sorry.”

“It did” Laughing, he looked around noticing some people waiting to order. “I uh- should probably go do my job then. Don’t want to be fired.”

“Yeah right, sorry. Nice seeing you again” He gave a slight nod in my direction before turning on his heels again and heading back to the counter. I watched him as he served the next costumer, then I figured it was probably a bit weird to do so. Quickly finishing the drink, I got up and began to walk out to continue exploring, since I’ve been out twice and only gone to this café. I turned and gave Jon a wave, then headed out. I could already see photographers around the place the second I stepped out. “Great, so much for washing the picture out.” I mumbled to no one. After spending the next hour exploring with the paparazzi hot on my heels, I went back home. I had an interview tomorrow about my new position on the LA team, but I had a feeling that wouldn’t be all that was discussed.

***Jon’s POV***

Of course, of all the café’s in the area he had to come to this one. I finished my shift and walked back home. Once I arrived back to my apartment I shouted out to Luke. “I’m back!”

“Good for you!” he shouted back, with as much attitude as ever.

“You’ll never guess what happened at work”

“You had some crazy experience with a customer?”

“If you think Evan is crazy then yeah.”

“Wait what!” Suddenly he ran out of the room, “You met him again?! Are you fucking kidding me?! I can’t believe this” He threw his arms in the air and huffed out a large breath.

“If it makes you feel any better, I mentioned you.”

“Really?”

“Well, he doesn’t know who you are, or your name, or anything about you besides the fact you are a fan.”

“I hate you” He began walking back towards him room to continue what he was doing when I shouted back.

“I love you too Luke!”

“Fuck you. I can’t believe this”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a little short I know, however I'm currently working on the next chapter. I'm in the mood to write so it will be up either tonight or early tomorrow (Australia time, since its almost 11pm as I write this) So, if its not out yet it will be soon. Thanks for waiting :)


	5. The interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clearly frustrated with all the assumptions, Evan takes a stand against the rumours about him and Jonathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo another upload! Quick shoutout to my friend @Nyxeunoia, thanks for letting me use you in my story again :) You guys should check out her stuff!

***Evan’s POV***

Today was the day of my first interview in LA. I was nervous, more nervous than usual. I knew why, with all the recent photos that have been popping up everywhere this interview wouldn’t stay on the topic of my career for long. As I drove I realised I probably should have left earlier, as the roads were blocked with endless traffic. By the time I got there I was 15 minutes late, meaning I was rushed into makeup and then rushed to my seat. The interview started almost immediately.

 

“Get ready, going live in 5, 4” The camera guy started counted silently before the interviewer began. It was only then I remembered the interview was live.

 

“Hi, I’m Nyxeunoia and today I’m here with the LA Ice Hockey team’s newest member, Evan Fong.” She opened the interview smoothing, gesturing to me as she introduced me. “Thank you for coming in”

 

“Thank you for having me, it’s a pleasure.” I tried not to think about it, but her name was confusing me. “Can you say your name for me again? I missed that” I lied, not wanting to sound rude.

 

“Nyxeunoia”

 

“Nyxeunoia?”

 

“That’s it-“

 

“I’m probably going to get that wrong, sorry.” I chuckled

 

“You can call me Nyx if that would be easier.” She paused before continuing her explanation. “So, to begin with I have some questions then we will continue with a few fan questions. Sound good?”

 

“Yeah, cool.”

 

“Ok so first question. I understand that you’ve been playing hockey for a while is that correct?” And so, the questions begin.

 

“Yeah, I actually been playing since I was 6. Joined my first team and started from there.”

 

“And look at you now!” we both laughed “Was there any particular person or thing in your life that encouraged you to play?”  


“My dad actually. He was a big ice hockey fan, and I remember watching games with him all the time. And growing up in Canada certainly helps. But yeah, my dad encouraged me to join, and I’m thankful for that every day. I wouldn’t be here otherwise.” The memories of sitting with my dad to watch the game every Saturday night came flooding back, oh how I miss those days.

 

“And your mum? She a fan?”

 

“Not really no. She was against the idea, you know, not want me to get hurt. But she still watches all my games, even if she doesn’t really know what’s going on.”

 

“I’d like the quickly mention to the viewers watching, we will soon be answering fan questions, so if you have a question for Evan tweet me @nyxeunoia_liz with the hashtag AskEvanFong. All one word, as shown behind us.” She pointed to a large screen behind us which currently showed her twitter page, and the hashtag.

 

“Liz huh” I said, not realising it was out loud.

 

“You didn’t think my names was actually ‘Nyxenouia’ did you?”

 

“Ah, no not really, but I didn’t really think about it either.”

 

“That’s like assuming your parents named you ‘Vanoss’. Doesn’t make sense, does it?”

 

“Guess not” I shook my head, trying to hide my embarrassment.

 

“That leads us to our next question, why did you chose the nickname ‘Vanoss’?”

 

“It originally came from my dad actually. He and I both played video games quite a bit and he actually used ‘vanoss62’ on ps3. I sort of adopted it myself while online, changing to ‘Vanoss’ and it just stuck I guess.”

 

“So you didn’t create the name?”

 

“Technically no”

 

“Interesting.” She paused before looking back up at me. “Now I have to ask about the pictures circling the internet right now.” She said as 2 large pictures appeared on the screen. One was the first picture of Jonathan and I, standing on the side of the road. The second was a new one, showing myself sitting at my table in the café where he works, with him looking at me with a smile on his face. I remember that moment, he was laughing just before he turned to return to his work. This time you could properly see Jon’s face, whereas the last was more focused on me. Great, there goes his privacy. “Have you seen these?” Her question brought me back to reality.

“Yes, well the first one at least. The other one I hadn’t.”

 

“What do you think?”

 

“What do I think? I think the media needs to stay out of it.”

 

“Is there a specific reason for that? Is something going on?” Now I was getting annoyed. These images aren’t only going to affect me, but him also.

 

“ _That_ right there is the reason.” I said as I pointed my figure at her. “Everyone needs to realise that just because I’m talking to someone doesn’t mean there’s something going on! The paparazzi and magazine writers make it worse. So, I’d like to clear this up now, there is nothing going on. That first picture is the first time I’d met him. We walked into each other, talked for not even 5 minutes and then left. The second one is him laughing at some stupid comment I made about how we managed to meet again.” I took a breath before continuing, “And now, thanks to all of you, his privacy is going to disappear. He will be bombarded with questions every day and he doesn’t deserve that. Leave the guy alone.” Once I finally stopped I looked around to see everyone staring at me. Oh boy.

 

“Ok, while I respect you and agree with what you said about his privacy, they are just doing their jobs.”

 

“Look, I understand that. But if doing your job means affecting someone else’s, then find another way to do it.”

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

“That second picture shows where he works. Some people will say I just made it worse but it’s obvious that he does. This could greatly affect his job in so many ways, therefore affecting his life as well.” I paused again, trying to gather my thoughts, deciding it would be better to just drop the subject. “Look, I apologise for blaming you and everyone else but it needed to be addressed. Now, I’d appreciate if we dropped it, we aren’t making things any better right now.”

 

“Of course.” After that we continued with fan questions before ending the interview. It was clear I wasn’t happy, not after that conversation, but I wasn’t going to be rude and just walk out. Even though I wanted too. On my way home, there was no traffic, thank god. But at every red light I found myself thinking about my blue-eyed acquaintance, and how I may have just fucked his life up. People are crazy, I just hope this doesn’t affect him too much. I’d hate to see my hectic life completely ruin his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was just from Evan's POV, I might focus the next on Jon's reaction. Thanks for reading and check out my friend @Nyxeunoia's works! 
> 
> Also  
> THANK YOU FOR 300+ HITS YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING


	6. Of course I'm mad!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon sees part of Evan's interview, the part about him. Lets just say, he's a bit upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry about the break. This chapter is very short and I'm sorry about that but its 12:41am and time to sleep xD Enjoy! AND THANK YOU FOR 540+ HITS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING

***Jon's POV***

“Jon! You might want to see this!” Luke practically screamed across our shared apartment. I had been sitting at my desk editing some videos, until he decided whatever he was watching was more important. Standing up from my seat, I began walking to where he was sitting.

 

“What? What is so damn impor-“ before I could finish my sentence I saw it. Two large images of Evan and I were covering the screen, one was the photo of our first meeting, the other a new one I hadn’t seen. The photos faded, allowing me to see what was going on. Once the images had faded I saw a beautiful woman, sitting beside a very pissed off looking Evan. This won’t end well. The woman continued to ask Evan questions about the pictures; whether he’d seen them, and what he thought about it.

 

“What do I think? I think the media needs to stay out of it.” He spat back, answering her question with a slight attitude. But he has the right to be angry, and what he said was true.

 

“Is there a specific reason for that? Is something going on?” If Evan didn’t look pissed before, he _definitely_ did now. He began to vent his frustration, directing his words at the interviewer and crew around him.

 

“And now, thanks to all of you, his privacy is going to disappear. He will be bombarded with questions every day and he doesn’t deserve that. Leave the guy alone.” While I was happy he was standing up for me, and actually explaining what was going on, I wanted this to end. Just stop talking Evan, _please_. I quickly turned on my heels to leave the room when Luke spoke up.

 

“Hey where are you going? It’s not over yet”

 

“I don’t want to hear anymore. I’m sick of these fucking pictures.” I sighed, rubbing my hand over my eyes. I’m too tired for this. “I feel sorry for the guy; this is his life. Constantly being followed and photographed. That’s gotta suck.”

 

“He’s trying to help you out here Jon”

 

“Yes, and I appreciate the effort but, this isn’t going to change shit Luke and you know it.” I motioned towards the TV, where the situation seemed to have calmed down as they spoke about something else. Although Evan was obviously not happy to be there. “I just want to forget this whole thing.”

 

“Are you actually upset about this?” I just stared at him. Of course I am, I don’t want to be some celebrities ‘mystery man’. “I mean, not only did you meet Evan Fong, you meet him twice!”

 

“Are you forgetting I didn’t even know who he was? I don’t follow the sport as much as you do Luke, I don’t care as much as you do. I’d also appreciate if my photo wasn’t plastered all over the fucking internet!!” It was my turn to be pissed now. “Do you understand what this means? Now that my face has been photographed for all to see, they now know who I am. And where to find me for that matter.”

 

“And who are they? Who says they will even disturb you?”

 

“People are crazy, especially fans. If they think I know him personally then they will constantly be on my back asking about him. These fucking pictures. I’m done.” I started walking back towards my desk, I didn’t want to deal with this right now.

 

“You’re done? What does that mean?”

 

“It means the next time I see this guy, if ever, I’m finding the closest paparazzi and smashing their camera.” I finished before slamming my door in Luke’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you all know I may take long breaks soon. I have exams coming up which I need to focus on, but I will write when I can. Thanks for reading!


	7. I swear to god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet again, Jon's not even surprised at this point. Is this even a coincidence anymore? Probably not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I am SO sorry this took so long, I know I said I'd post like 3 weeks ago but I've been sick lately. But here we go, chapter 6, finally. Enjoy!

***Jon’s POV***

I was woken by my alarm which was set for the days I worked. Today was not one of those days. I had the day off, meaning I wouldn’t have to worry about anyone bugging me about last night. I continued to lay there staring at the ceiling until I heard a knock. “Jon, are you going to turn that fucking alarm off any time soon?” Luke. I completely forgot about our ‘fight’ last night, I’m gonna have to deal with that eventually. “Jon?”

 

“Yeah yeah” realising I still hadn’t turned off my alarm, I reached across to my bedside table to grab my phone. I slid my finger across the bottom of my phone to finally shut my alarm up. Once that was done I finally noticed the chaos that has now become my life, 74 messages and 43 missed calls. The messages were things like _‘Did you see the news?’_ , _‘You know Evan Fong?!’_ , and _‘You want to explain?’_. Honestly, I wasn’t in the mood to deal with that shit right now so I turned my phone off completely. After contemplating my life for a while I finally crawled out of bed and made my way to the kitchen for some food. Stumbling out of my room, I entered the kitchen and opened the fridge. “Why do we never anything decent in here” I half whispered to myself when suddenly,

 

“We need to go shopping”

 

“AH! Don’t do that!”

 

“Did I scare ya?” He asked while raising his eyebrows at me, I just stared back, not saying a word. “I’ll take that as a yes. Look Jon, I wanted to talk to you about last night”

 

“Don’t.” I spun on my heels and ducked under him before he could stop me, being shorter then him certainly helped at times. “I don’t want to talk about it right now, I’ve got shit to do.”

 

“Yeah like looking at an empty fridge before leaving the door open”. He shut the door and made his way towards me, grabbing my arm before I could leave again. “I just want to make sure we’re good”

 

“Look I was mad, I’m sorry for taking it out on you, we’re good. Can I go now?” He let me go and left without saying a word. Pushing that whole conversation behind me I went to get ready. While I didn’t have work today, I still had to run in to pick up my keys I managed to forget when leaving yesterday. I figured it would be better to do so earlier so I could work on some videos later. The shop is open from 7am so I could head in any time, considering its already 9am. After having a quick shower I threw on some jeans and a singlet before going to find my shoes, which I left at the front door. While putting my shoes on I noticed Luke watching TV in the living room. “Hey Luke, I’ll be back in about 20 minutes, I gotta head into the shop!” I shouted out to him so he didn’t freak out when he noticed I wasn’t there. I didn’t wait for his answer before I pulled open the door and walked out into the warm weather of LA during April. The walk was short thankfully, being about 5-10 minutes depending how fast I walked. I arrived at the shop and waved to the person currently working at the register before making my way into the back. One of my friends, who also works in the shop, had found my keys yesterday afternoon once I had left and put them into a locker where workers leave their things while serving. I opened the locker, grabbed my keys, and went to leave. I didn’t want to be here for long in case they asked me to do something while I was here. However, once again my plan was thrown out the window when I saw a certain someone standing directly in front of me.

 

“Oh, hey” Evan. Why is he everywhere I go?

 

“Are you kidding me?”

 

“No? I’m not really sure what you mean by that”

 

“It’s like you’re always here, is this my work or yours?”

 

“I didn’t know you worked here!” He raised his hands in defence. I don’t know what he was playing at but he _definitely_ knew I worked here.

 

“I literally served you like two days ago!” I whisper yelled, trying not to make a scene. Trying being the key word, it wasn’t working, people were looking.

 

“Well you aren’t working today so-“

 

“You knew this how?”

 

“I didn’t, it was luck I guess”

 

“Bullshit. Look, can you not buy coffee anywhere else?”

 

“This is the closest place, besides, I actually came for a hot chocolate” He said as he smirked at me. God damn was this guy stubborn.

 

“Evan” I sighed, this wasn’t how I wanted today to go “This is literally called ‘the coffee shop’. We only sell coffee!” It was true, most shops sell many things, but that’s what made us stand out I guess.

 

“Well maybe you should look into that. I think you’re lying to me, you totally sell hot chocolate.”

 

“NO WE DON’T! No we don’t, look at the menu” Right then and there I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the shop before he could open his stupid mouth again. We were making a scene, people were staring, and I was becoming uncomfortable. I had to get out of there. Why I took Evan with me, I don’t know. I let his arm go and continued walking.

 

“I still want my hot chocolate!” he yelled after me. Without looking back I flipped him off and kept walking, I could hear him laughing. I’m not gonna lie, his laugh is contagious and I found myself laughing slightly to myself. I still wanted to work on some videos so I walked a bit faster home, arriving in about 5 minutes, surprised to see a note on my bedroom door,

 

_‘Gone out, be back soon_

  * _Luke_



_p.s. you were gone for more than 20mins’_

 

I rolled my eyes at his note, knowing he would stay and wait 20mins before leaving himself. Taking the note off my door, I sat down at my computer to edit a video I filmed the other day. After about an hour of editing I heard a knock at my door. “Come in”

 

“Just letting you know I’m back” Luke was there at my door, I hadn’t even turned around.

 

“Ok” He started to leave when he quickly came back in

 

“Oh by the way, did he ever get his hot chocolate?” This made me turn around

 

“What?”

 

“Evan. Did he ever get his hot chocolate?”

 

“How the fuck-“

 

“In the street today? You dragged him out of the shop and across the street and left him there” He was getting way to happy about the whole situation

 

“Luke I swear to god”

 

“What are ya gonna do huh?”

 

“Whatever, It ain’t like you can do shit-“ Just as I said that he held up his phone with a video ready to go on the screen. You could clearly see myself dragging Evan by the arm out of the shop.

 

“You fucker”

 

“Love you too Jon” He said has he sprinted out of the room. Within a couple weeks my life has spiralled so much to a point where I’m not even surprised at the things that happen to me anymore. The amount of times I’ve run into Evan and someone has captured it, I can certainly see why people think somethings going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I have a few things to say.  
> 1\. Originally I planned for this to be longer but I ran out of ideas and I wanted to get a chapter out for you guys.
> 
> 2\. Thank you @Nyxeunoia for helping my write a few parts of this chapter, you're the best <3
> 
> 3\. Quick update about my friend above, her Tumblr (nyxeunoia) was hacked, so she is now lucidandlost-echoes in case any of you have Tumblr and want to/do follow her. 
> 
> 4\. You guys are amazing, we are at 986 HITS, AND 111 Kudos'! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY WORK AND LEAVING COMMENTS AND KUDOS YOU ARE ALL AMAZING! 
> 
> 5\. I love you guys so much, hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry for the wait.  
> -K


	8. What the fuck man, this is getting really fucking annoying. How the fuck did you fuck that up so bad, what the fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, more pictures, and Jon's a tad upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I am back, I know finally. Um, I wrote this chapter while talking to @GreyHaeven (who was Nyxeunoia), she came up with the beautiful line that is the title and also appears in the chapter. You should all check her out, she might be uploading something new soon she is currently working on. Enjoy the chapter <3

***Evan’s POV***

More pictures. After every encounter, there are always more pictures. I mean, what did I expect, we ran into each other in a public place and made quite the scene. And yes, I _may_ have known that he worked there, but in my defence, I didn’t know he would be there _that_ exact time. So here I was again, looking at the latest post on one of those online articles which is uploaded to every single social media in existence, I see a huge photo of Jonathan dragging me by my arm across the street. Underneath were 2 smaller pictures, one of us in the shop, and one showing Jon flipping me off as he continued to walk. I laughed at that one, surely people would realise nothing was happening, you could clearly see he was not happy with me. But as I scrolled further down I see I was wrong, very wrong. Millions of commenters on the post all had things to say, including _‘Guys, all couples fight! They’ll be back laughing with each other in no time!’_ , _‘Evan’s smiling, how bad can it be?’_ , and _‘Their body language is playful, it’s just a joke!’_. “Honestly, why did I think it would be any different?” I ask myself as I closed the article. And as if it were planned, a series of text messages from various people made my phone vibrate several times, and for a reason I’m unsure of, I just watched it vibrate until it fell off the table. Sighing, I picked it up off the ground and started reading. I opened the messages from my mum to begin with, she’s more understanding. **_(M= his mum. E= Evan)_**

 

_M: Who is this boy I keep seeing you with?_

_E: Just a guy I seemed to be constantly running into_

_M: Why is he sticking his finger up at you? He seems a bit rude._

_E: No he’s not rude, he’s quite a good guy, just caught him on a bad day._

_M: Oh well that’s good to hear, my boys making friends!_

_E: He’s not my friend mum_

_M: That’s a shame, he’s pretty cute :)_

_E: Mum please_

 

I closed that conversation then and there, she sent something back but I didn’t want to know. She’s always been like that since I told her I was bi. Every cute girl or guy she saw, she’d either tell me or send me a picture she took while stalking them. Moving on I saw I had a message from Smitty. **_(S= Smitty. E= Evan. You know the drill)_**

 

_S: You’re making this way to easy man, it’s like you’re looking for him_

_S: Are you looking for him?_

_E: No you idiot_

_S: You’re totally looking for him, is he that good looking ;)_

_E: Oh my god_

_S: You didn’t say no tho_

_E: Like I said last time, nothing is happening, I barely know the guy ok_

_S: Yeah yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night you fuckboi_

 

Once again I just closed those messages. I was planning on not reply to any other messages, they would just be a repeat of what I’ve already seen. However, that plan went out the window when my eyes caught sight of something different, an unknown number with a bizarre message.

 

_?: What the fuck man, this is getting really fucking annoying. How the fuck did you fuck that up so bad, what the fuck_

_E: Sorry? Who is this?_

_?: Who the fuck do you think, its Jon_

 

It took me 5 minutes to reply. I spent that time staring at the message. How the hell did he get my number? I didn’t give it to him, no one knows it, honestly how. I quickly changed the contact to ‘Jonathan’ before replying.

 

_E: Oh. How did you get my number?_

_J: It’s really not that hard to find a person’s number, even yours_

_E: That’s not creepy at all_

_J: Says the guy who has a bunch of stalkers following him everywhere he goes_

_E: …_

_E: Ok you got me there_

_J: Look from now on, if you want coffee or whatever, tell me so If I’m working I can leave for a while_

_E: Wow do you hate me that much?_

_J: I hate the cameras, and the pictures, and the attention. I’ve already had several people ask me about you. I’m a shy guy Evan, if you haven’t noticed. I’m awkward, and like to stay out of the spotlight. I’d like to keep it that way._

_E: You don’t seem that shy to be honest. But I get it. I hate the cameras and the ‘stalkers’._

_J: Really? Wouldn’t think you to be the camera-shy type._

_E: You learn something new everyday_

_J: Yeah well, I have to get back to work now. So yeah_

_E: Alright, bye._

 

I was still confused on how he got my number, but I pushed it aside so I could actually get stuff done. I officially started training tomorrow, which means I need to make sure I have my gear, I know where the rink is, and how long it will take me to get ready and get there. Training lasts for 8 hours 4 days a week, Wednesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. As I walked up stairs I realised something, I have no idea where my gear is. Why do I leave these things to the last minute? I quickly searched my room, coming up empty. I decided to check the storage cupboard at the end of the hallway. I reached the end of the hallway when I once again realised how dumb I’ve been, the cupboard is at the end of the _downstairs_ hallway. I really need to spend more time getting to know the layout of this house, and less buying coffees. Speaking off coffee, I could really go for one right now, but Jon’s working and I really can’t be bothered to find another shop. Coffee can wait, I need to get organised for tomorrow.

 

***Jon’s POV***

I closed the messages with Evan. The truth is, I still had 10 minutes of my break left, I just didn’t want to continue the conversation about how awkward I am. So yes, I lied, but he doesn’t need to know that. I spent the remaining 10 minutes scrolling through social media until Samantha, my co-worker, came in for her break. Breaks always switch, seeing as not many people work in store at once. The shop wasn’t busy, thank god, just a couple small groups sitting at tables, and a few people on their phones waiting for their drinks. I returned to my spot behind the counter to take the order of the girl waiting. She looked pretty young, a student judging by the stack of books in her arms. “Hi, how can I help you?”

 

“Uh Hi, um, could I get a medium double espresso. Please” she asked while looking up at the board behind me.

 

“Medium double espresso, anything else?”

 

“Uh, no, thank you”. She replied awkwardly, good to know someone is just as awkward as me.

 

“No worries that will be $4” She handed over the money before quickly grabbing the books she almost dropped. “Thank you. Could I get a name for that order please?”

 

“Annalise”

 

“Ok, your order will be ready soon” She quickly left to go wait for her drink, constantly checking her watching and re-adjusting her hold on the pile of books in her arms. I’m assuming she is headed to class, maybe running late, who knows. I look back to see another customer waiting. “Oh, what do you want Luke?”

 

“Just came to see my friend at work is that so wrong?” he asked as he smirked at me.

 

“It is when it’s you, what do you want?” He rolled his eyes at me before ordering.

 

“The usual, a large ice coffee with cream. What else would I need?”

 

“Yeah whatever, that’ll be $4.50.” I said as I extended my hand out, “and no, I’m not giving you a discount”

 

“Aw come on man, I think you’re forgetting a certain something I possess, a picture perhaps” he said as he raised his eyebrows at me.

 

“Firstly, I’m still mad at you for that. Secondly, pictures were already released, so your blackmail is useless. And lastly, that will be $4.50, hurry up.” I kept my hand extended.

 

“Dammit, I hate you” He dug into his pocket and handed over the money before flipping me off and walking away. I just shook my head before continuing my job. I was handed a cup with ‘Annalise’ written on the side.

 

“Annalise” I called, and watched the girl, who was aggressively trying to shove some of those books into her bag, look up and quickly walk over to grab her drink. She just picked up her bag, which looked extremely heavy judging by the face she made, and speed walked out of the shop. We see a lot of students come in, considering we are pretty close to both a high school and a college, and are a coffee shop. It’s common knowledge that all students are stressed, tired, and over worked so having many students come in is understandable. I called Luke up when his coffee was ready and just started talking. The shop was pretty empty as it was nearing 7pm.

 

“When do you finish?” Luke asked. He was leaning his elbows on the counter as he took sips of his drink.

 

“In 10 minutes”. Luke nodded, he went to sit at a table while I cleaned up a bit, before grabbing my stuff and leaving. It’s not often Luke picks me up from work. It’s nice, and saves me from walking. I mean, it’s only a short walk, but after a full day of work, sometimes you just don’t want to walk. Once we arrived back at our apartment, we decided to record a video for a while. It was a good way to end the busy, crazy fan filled day. But one thing happened that I was not expecting. As I was getting ready for bed, I received a text from Evan. It was simple, sweet, but unexpected. A one word message to end the day,

 

‘Goodnight’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I need help, I don't know where I am taking this story. SO if you have any ideas, please write them in the comments and if I use them I will credit you in the chapter. And lastly THANK YOU FOR 1310 HITS ON THIS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING <3
> 
> Also if you have any questions about this story or whatever, feel free to message/ask me on Tumblr (escapingtherealworld) cause I check that heaps more then this.


	9. 'What the fuck man,' continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a filler  
> Some texting, and a scheduled meeting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm alive, shocking I know. Apologies for the long as break, I may or may not have forgotten about this story. I was scrolling through the other day and saw this story and suddenly remembered I never continued, so here. Sorry again :)
> 
> (Also this is very short, I'm sorry, but it is a filler for the next chapter)

***Jon’s POV***

Once again I was awoken by my alarm, the basic iPhone alarm noise playing. I leaned over to grab my phone, however, as I blindly searched I realised it wasn’t there. I could hear it, but I couldn’t feel it, I guess I should actually use my eyes. Finally, I opened my eyes and looked over to my bedside table, it wasn’t there. It had somehow fallen onto the floor, meaning, I had to get up. Groaning, I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and leaned down to pick up my phone. I quickly turned off the sound and laid back onto my bed. Evan’s message was still there from last night, followed by another earlier this morning, _‘wow, hate me so much you won’t even text me back :(‘_ . I looked at the time on my phone, 6:30am, then back at the message, _sent at 5:30am_ , was he insane. I quickly sent one back, not expecting an instant reply. **(J= Jon, E= Evan, yeah yeah you get it)**

 

J: Why the fuck are you up so early?

E: Good morning to you too. Training

J: Training?

E: For hockey, you know, that thing I do

J: Right. Why so early though?

E: We do 4 hours a morning, 4 a night. 8 total

J: Yes, I can do math. Also fuck that

E: What about you then huh? 6:30 is earlier then I’d think you’d wake up

J: I always wake up at this time, work. Although, a lot of the time I’m just dumb and don’t turn my alarm off so I wake up earlier then I need too. Like today

E: You aren’t working? Does this mean I can finally get my much needed coffee?!

J: Yes you bitch, wait aren’t you meant to be training?

E: Yep, quick break.

J: Get back to work

 

And with that I closed the conversation, not bothered to reply anymore. I headed downstairs to make some tea. Considering I work at a coffee shop, you’d think I liked coffee, but nope. I more of a tea man, just plain tea with milk and 2 sugars. Once my tea was made, I went back up to my room to edit some videos, I was really behind. After hours of editing several videos, and uploading one, I was finally finished. As if he knew, Luke opened my door,

 

“Hey there Jon, my best friends that I love dearly-“ Oh here we go

 

“What do you want Luke?”

 

“Can’t I just spend time with my, favourite person, my best friend, my favourite roommate-“  


“Firstly, I’m your only roommate, secondly, you always want something when you talk like this. So spill”

 

“Ok you got me, I was wondering, since I know you have the number of a certain person who is amazing, I wanted to know if-“

 

“I’m not calling Evan for you” He was shocked for a second

 

“Whaaaaaat, I would _never_ ask you too, pfft I don’t, oh come on please!” He crouched onto his knees as began begging. He tugged on my shirt repeatedly, saying please a thousand times. “I do everything for you!”

 

“Name one thing”

 

“Uh, I bought you a coffee that one time!”

 

“From the coffee place I work at, with my employee discount, buying a product I don’t even like.” He looked defeated. I knew he wanted to meet Evan, I knew he was jealous of the fact I had not only _met_ Evan, but I had his number. “You know what, fine, I’ll text him, see what he says” I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sent the man a quick text, _‘My roommate wants to talk to you, his name is Luke and he’s bugging the shit out of me so please say yes’_. “There, you happy?” as I said that my phone buzzed, does this guy ever put his phone down.

 

 _‘Next time you work, take him with you, I’ll meet you there’_ Oh god, this should be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, once again I've left you. The next chapter should be up soon, as I actually know what I'm going to write this time. Also I was reading the other chapters, and I am so sorry for the terrible set up of chapters 1-3, with all those POV changes. Also the mistakes, so bad. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and maybe leave some ideas?


	10. Idiots..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke finally gets to meet Evan, and its more awkward then Jonathan could handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I have failed to keep my promise. I know, I said I'd have this chapter out with "not as long of a wait", but I didn't, and I really don't have a reason. But ta-da, a new chapter. Again its short, I'm sorry. I'm trying to work on that but it never seems to work. I really wanted to get this out to you so here I am, posting at 12:30am. Anyway enjoy!

***Jon’s POV***

Standing in the middle of the coffee shop was my idiot of a best friend, pacing back and forth, picking at his nails as he waited. People began to stare, looking over at me with confused expressions while I continue, or try to continue, serving actual costumers. “Can you not?” I ask, which makes him look up at me.

 

“Huh?” was all he said, while still pacing. That’s the thing about Luke, he gets super anxious about things before they happen, and then is somehow super cool about it. Wish I could say the same for myself.

 

“Stop pacing like that. It’s weird” Suddenly he stops and speed walks to the counter I’m standing behind, leaning over it until he was centimetres from my face.

 

“Do you realise what’s happening? Evan Fong is coming _here_ , to meet _me_. And you’re telling me to stop pacing?” He whisper-yelled, staying to close to my face for a little too long.

 

“Yeah I am. Do you really want Evan to turn up here and see you pacing like an over-excited teenage girl”

 

He paused before quietly whispering “no…” to himself. I shook my head at him as I watch him slowly take a seat in the window, before pulling out his phone. After 5 minutes of watching him bounce his leg, the door opened, and a familiar face walks in.

 

“Hey there stranger” Here he is, the guy who someone managed to work his way into my messy life, who everyone expects me to be amazed by, despite me having never heard of the guy prior to all this.

 

“Evan.” I looked across at Luke, who somehow hasn’t noticed ‘Evan fucking Fong’ had entered the store. “He’s over there” I said, pointing at the man, who was still oblivious to what was happening. “Luke!” Oh yeah, that got his attention. He quickly stood up, shoving his phone into his pocket, and tripping on a chair. So much for him being cool.

 

He finally stumbled his way over to the counter where we stood, “Hi, I’m Luke, uh you knew that, haha”. Well this awkward. The plan was to meet Evan here at the shop, at 5pm, while I was working. Luke had promised he wouldn’t act like such an idiot saying, and I quote, ‘I’m so fucking cool, he’s gonna be blown away’. Yet here he was, not being cool.

 

“Uh, yeah” Oh god, Evan’s just as bad “Anyway.. I’m Evan. And you already knew that..” I stand corrected, he’s worse.

 

“You know what, why don’t you two go…” I walked out from behind the counter and began pushing them out of the store, “out there. Have fun!” Shutting the door I sped walked back to my place behind the desk so I could take care of the short line that was forming. I looked back at them, standing there awkwardly, before Evan points somewhere and they begin walking. Finally, I was free of those idiots for a while.

 

***Evan’s POV* _(Sorry for the change in POV but I was running out of ideas)_**

So here I was, walking along the side of the road with a complete stranger. I mean, this is my fault, I suggested the idea but, as usual I did not think it through. The silence was awkward, and the guy looked terrified, so I guess we should talk. What better to talk about the one thing we have in common, Jonathan. “So uh, how do you know Jonathan?”. He quickly looked up, startled by the sudden conversation.

“Uh from school. We basically grew up together, know everything about each other. Well, for the most part.” He paused for a second, debating something, I think. “It’s funny actually. I would never had met him if it weren’t for his sister. We were in the same year throughout school, and I was always at her house, and well, so was Jon, ‘cause he lived there.”

 

“You guys weren’t friends before that? Seems like you would get along.” I liked this, actually talking instead of walking silently until Jonathan let us back into the store. Plus, I got to learn a bit more about the mystery that is Jonathan, since he won’t tell me anything himself.

 

“He’s younger than me, by a few years, so he was in a different year. But we got along, probably more than his sister would have liked but hey, can’t have everything.” He looked down at his feet, smiling, like he was remembering the time.

 

“What was he like?” This was probably weird, I came to meet Luke, but all we talk about is Jonathan. Though, he didn’t seem to mind.

 

“Not that different from how he is now. A little less, uh, ‘I hate everybody’ and more, trusting I guess. But he was the most awkward fucking teenager you have ever seen, and I know most teenagers are awkward but he was, he was something.” He laughed to himself. I can see why he likes the guy, Luke was cool once you get him to talk about something.

 

“I guess the world was on your side then huh, meeting his sister and all.” I stated as I looked over at him. He smiled, and looked back at me saying,

 

“Yeah, I believe fate brings certain people together in one way or another”. Looking back at the sidewalk he continued, leaving me utterly confused by that statement, and that look he gave me. Why did he look at me like that?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also please leave some ideas on what you want to see, they are always appreciated! Thank you for being so patient <3


	11. Obsessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon wants to kill Luke, and all the paparazzi and their stupid fucking cameras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I am back after 6 months. I'm sorry. Not gonna lie I sorta forgot about this. I hit a block with school and my mental health and this was just pushed to the side for a while. But I'm back, and in a much better place. Thanks for your patience everyone:) Enjoy!

*Jon’s POV*

It’s been 20 minutes since they left and they haven’t come back yet. Did Evan kill him? Did Luke kill Evan? Maybe they killed each other. Would that really be that bad? I mean I wouldn’t have to deal with any more fucking photos, and I wouldn’t have to deal with Luke pestering me about Evan. You know what, this could be good. I will finally be able to live in piece! I- scratch that. They just pushed the door open, still laughing at something I’m unaware of.

 

“I’ll see you at home Jonny” Luke yelled without even stepping inside, quickly running from my view. What did he do?

 

“Jonny?” Evan asked, with a slight laugh. He approached the counter, leaning against it. Shaking my head I decided not to respond. “So, I heard you were pretty awkward as a teen. And by pretty I mean very.” He continued. He must have noticed my confusion, as he added “Luke”.

 

“I’m going to kill him. How much did he say?”

 

“Oh quite a bit. He seems very fond of you, and he talks a lot.” Groaning, I continued to clean up. He was way too happy about this. After a few moments of silence from the man he stood. “Well this was fun, I’d better go before you kill me to”. He said with a wink, and with that he was speed walking out of the store. I finished cleaning, waved goodbye to the younger girl who was still working, and I basically ran home, making it in 5 short minutes.

 

“Luke! I swear to god I am going to kill you!” No answer. I looked around the apartment with no sign of Luke anywhere, until, “Luke I can hear you laughing, get your ass out here”. Slowly he emerged from his hiding spot, holding his stomach as he laughed. “I hate you so much right now”

 

“I. have no. idea what you – are talking about” he spat through his fits of laughter. He was having too much fun with this. Unamused, I stared back, waiting. “Oh come on” he started, “You knew this would happen. You left me with a guy that’s obsessed with you!” Obsessed? Yeah, right.

 

“He isn’t obsessed with me Luke, you just can’t keep your mouth shut”. Rolling my eyes, I took a few steps forward. Stepping back he hastily replied

 

“No seriously” he paused and watched my reaction, which was pretty much the same as before “All he did was ask me questions about you. How I knew you, what you were like as a teenager, you know, like an obsessed person”. He smiled, “I think he likes you” he winked.

 

“Oh get real Luke” I turned to walk back to my room, with a certain annoying roommate on my tail, “the guy had one thing in common with you and that just so happens to be me”

 

“Not true!” he interjected, leaving no time for me to say anything else. “We also could have talked about hockey, you know, the thing I know him from. You told him I’m a fan yourself. Plus, I’ve seen his texts to you”

 

“Why are you going through my phone?” Raising my eyebrow, he quickly realised what he had said.

 

“Huh? Oh ah, I think someone’s talking to me, gotta go!” Turning on his heels he started to run.

 

“We are in our own apartment, no one’s here. Why were you going through my phone? Luke! Why were you going through my phone!” I yelled as he continued to run out the door. I’d better change my password on my phone. With no idea when Luke was returning – and also planning how I will kill him when he does – I decided instead to edit some videos. Honestly, I just needed to get my mind off the whole ordeal. After what felt like _days_ of staring at my computer screen, I stood and headed to the kitchen. We still hadn’t gone shopping, so once again I was stuck staring at an empty fridge. Suddenly I heard a _ding_ from the counter where my phone was sitting. A message from Luke appeared on my screen, and image with the message “thought I’d show you this before you saw it elsewhere”. I hesitated. I already knew what it was, but I wanted to believe it was a trick. I opened the message and took a look at the picture, not surprised at the people I saw. It showed Evan and I, once again at the Café. This time it was a series of images. The first showed me pushing the two idiots out the door, the second showed Evan leaning against the counter while I’m cleaning, and then another almost the same except I’m looking right at him with a stupid fucking grin on my face. I didn’t even see them, how they got such clear photos I will never know. I didn’t reply to the text, instead throwing my phone on the lounge and heading to my room, where I flopped onto my bed, crashing within minutes. I don’t want to deal with this shit anymore.

 

***

“Jon. Hello?” I woke to the sound of Luke’s voice. Slowly I opened my eyes. He was crouched in front of me, head tilted slightly to look at my face. “You ok?”

 

“I’m fine” I said, my voice rough with sleep. I pushed past him and made my way out into the lounge room, glancing at the clock as I went, 7:30pm. Damn, I need some food. Pizza it is. I grabbed my phone and noticed a message from the bane of my existence himself.

**_(E= Evan, J= Jon. Here we go again)_ **

 

_E: How’s it going Jonny boy :) [Sent 6pm]_

 

I read over the message, debating whether I should message back. Ah, fuck it I have some shit to say.

 

_J: Don’t call me that_

_E: Someone’s in a bad mood_

 

Instant response, yet again.

 

_J: Yeah, I am. I’d rather not talk to you right now_

_E: :(_

_E: Did I do something?_

_J: There’s more_

_E: More? More what?_

_J: Ducks. What the fuck do you think? There’s more photos. 3 more in fact, all of which conveniently only feature you and me, and not one shot of you and Luke. What a fucking surprise._

_E: Oh_

_J: Oh? That’s it._

_E: Ok look, I understand it sucks but it’s not my fault and you know it. I don’t really have a choice. I’ve been dealing with it for years._

_J: Yeah well I don’t really give a fuck Evan. I don’t want this._

_J: Just leave me alone._

_E: Yeah. Ok. I’ll do that…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sorta sad ending to this chapter. If you have any ideas please let me know :)
> 
> Also- if you want to keep up with me a bit you can follow me on Tumblr: escapingtherealworld


End file.
